sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Newsletter October 14
Issue 20 - October 2014 Main Feature Well the reboot is certainly underway. We have now started the second mission at Stargate Command and the Atlantis Expedition is picking up a little steam. We have even started moving things in the Future section. Not only that, we seem to have gotten Ghost back for a bit and Anthony Lowrey has said he is thinking of making a return. So with old faces returning, perhaps we might get some fresh faces as well. Stargate Command News With Lieutenant Asid Mjolnir (USA) seeming to start trusting Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Smith (SAS), things look to be changing. Now thing have calmed down and Brigadier General Samantha Carter (USAF) has taken command, things are returning to normal. Now a Captain, Smith has been attached to SG-13. With the General calling them for a briefing, the team has gathered. The General has introduce the team to the new base XO, Colonel Timothy Marshall (USAF) and informed them that Captain Smith will be taking command of SG-13. During the briefing though, an unexpected guest has joined them, Senator Luther Wallace (USG). Atlantis Expedition News AE-5 Has arrived on the marshy planet. Having checked out their surrounding, they have given the all clear for a team to come and get the MALP that is stuck in the mud. Having planned a route that means they wont end up like the aforementioned MALP, they have made their way to the tree line. It’s a little quite. The Future News While things are being prepared to go to Chulak, things are beginning to heat up at the Alpha Site. While patrols are out in force all over the planet and the surrounding space, the preparations for the arrival of The Enigma. Highlighted Post Sitting toward the back of the room, Jayden listened quietly to the briefing, although inside she was bursting with anticipation. All of the time and training were about to pay off, and she was excited at the chance to go off world. Sure, she managed to keep herself busy here, what with maintaining equipment, studying protocols, working out in the gym and on the firing range, but it was starting to get a little redundant. But now, not only was she going to get a chance to go through a gate, but there was the chance to work with the sequestered newcomers...she'd been itching to talk to them, not specifically about the future, since she knew they couldn't tell much, but about the whole idea of the future, of coming back... When the Senator came in, she bristled a little, she wasn't much of a fan of politicians, and this one seemed to think that, because of who he was, he could be privy to anything he wanted to. She just hoped that it didn't tie up the briefing too long and keep them from their mission! :Corporal Jayden Kells :Medic :SG-13 Notable Dates *October: **23rd - Diwali (Deepavali) - Festival of Light **25th – Muharram – Islamic New Year **26th - Daylight Saving Time ends (European Union) **31st – Halloween *November: **1st – All Saints Day **2nd – All Souls’ Day **2nd – Daylight Saving Time ends (USA, Canada and Mexico) **7th – Full Moon **11th – Armistice Day Last Thoughts 11th November is almost upon us. With this year seeing the one hundredth anniversary of the start of the First World War, I think it is a prominent one. So many people lay down their lives for the good of their country, regardless of which side they fought. We must also remember that Armistice Day isn't just a day to remember the fallen of WW1, but those who have fallen since. Whether it is World War Two, Korea, Falklands or even Afghanistan. Even if you don’t know anyone personally who has fought and died, you should still remember them. Category:Browse Category:SGC Category:Atlantis Expedition